


【德哈】德拉科0.5

by Risingclouds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingclouds/pseuds/Risingclouds
Summary: 哈利从一个和德拉科青梅竹马两小无猜的幸福魔法世界，穿越到电影世界，时间线在死亡圣器之后于是正处于发情期的他主动诱惑了那个被软禁的食死徒本质上是一个pwpabo
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	【德哈】德拉科0.5

“Okay, you guys are free to go."  
  
  
教魔咒课的哥布林教授挥了挥小短手，示意学生们离开。他踩着用来垫高的箱子一点一点下了讲台，学生们也纷纷站起来收好自己的魔杖和书本，有说有笑地出了教室。  
  
“Please wait,professor."等教室里的人快走完了，哈利把魔杖收进袍子口袋，飞快地弯腰用一只手抱起书，叫住了马上要走出教室的教授。  
  
  
“啊，是Mr.Potter, 有什么事吗?”教授转过身，和蔼地问道。  
  
“um...我只是...”哈利涨红了脸，“我最近可能不是很方便来上课...所以我想——”  
  
  
“请假？”哥布林教授扶了扶眼镜，了然地点点头，他知道人类Omega每隔一段时间总会有一次热潮期需要呆在家里度过，况且哈利是他最优秀的学生之一，即使落下课程也没有什么大问题。所以他只是微笑着拍拍哈利的手臂说：“好，我知道了。”  
  
哈利点点头表示感谢，轻轻舒了一口气。  
  
  
今天他已经感觉到体温升高浑身无力，他知道这是发情期要来之前的先兆，最迟明天，真正的发情期就要到了。不过对于一个有了Alpha的Omega来说，发情期无非也就是费事一点，缺几节课而已，而且有赫敏在，缺课简直都不叫事儿。  
  
男孩揉了揉发烫的脸颊，刻意拉起袍子上的黑色兜帽仔细戴好。后颈有很淡很微弱的奶香信息素在往外散逸，他能闻得到。虽然不至于引诱到其他Alpha，他也不想在外逗留太久。  
  
  
德拉科此时应该已经回到房间等他，快发情的Omega躁动不安的情绪需要德拉科的信息素来安抚。  
  
哈利想着，有些焦急地推开了教室的门。  
  
  
开门的瞬间，他脑中突然有一瞬的晕眩，耳朵嗡鸣起来，使他有些站立不稳地踉跄了一步。袍子下露出的纤白的手指连忙扶上门，头抵住门框，他皱着眉闭眼缓了一会儿，再睁眼时，晕眩感已经消失了。他只当是发情期前的不适反应，也没在意。  
  
为了避免有人注意到他，哈利一只手抱着书，另一只手拉住兜帽，低着头走的十分快，但路过的学生还是有人忍不住悄悄看他。这也很正常。哈利是个过分纤细好看的Omega，祖母绿的眼睛像一汪春水，盯着你看的时候能把你的灵魂看化了——这是德拉科说的。哈利在还没分化时就有许多人追求，他们甚至不介意他最后会分化出什么性别也想拥有他，德拉科为了这个不知道吃了多少醋。于是在哈利第一次发情的时候，德拉科就标记了他，彻彻底底地把他变成了“Harry·Malfoy”。不过还没有彻底成结，因为在Omega生殖腔内射的受孕率实在高得可怕，德拉科不舍得让他的宝贝这么快就怀孕。  
  
  
  
哈利歪头站在宿舍门前，迟疑了一下。  
  
  
刚刚来的路上他总感觉有什么不对劲，虽然他也说不上来，但能肯定的是整个霍格沃茨确实弥漫着一种十分反常的氛围，让他感觉浑身不舒服。  
  
  
可能只是自己太敏感了？  
  
  
哈利使劲闭了闭眼，尽力让自己忘掉这种不寻常的想法。他知道发情期前的Omega总是敏感又脆弱，容易多想。  
况且，他有些焦躁地舔了舔干涩的嘴唇——  
  
  
现在也的确不是时候。  
摇了摇头，哈利推开门，一下子撞上刚从浴室走出来的德拉科震惊的眼神。  
  
  
“波...波特？”德拉科皱着眉，摘掉自己漂亮的铂金头发上的毛巾，不知是想起了什么，情不自禁地后退了一步，“你怎么进来的？”

屋子里充斥着肆无忌惮蔓延的Alpha信息素，壁炉里的火焰炽烈，炙热的青苹果香气浓郁且强势地冲击着哈利的感官。平时因为哈利太过敏感，德拉科通常不会这样毫无顾忌地释放自己的信息素，但是今天却一反常态。

哈利看着穿着浴袍的小少爷精致至极的雪白面容，铂金色的发丝垂在脸侧，还在往下滴水。他眯起眼睛，强烈地感到自己几乎要溺毙在他的Alpha摄人心魄的美色里，浑身都酥软下来，无力抱住的魔法书掉落在地上，兜帽也滑落下来。  
  
  
书本摔落的响声让德拉科回过神，他动了动鼻子，敏锐地捕捉到空气中渐渐散发出的一丝香甜的奶味，震惊到连手里的毛巾都掉了。  
  
“你..你快发情了？”德拉科皱着眉，用一副看怪物似的表情，看着哈利泛上艳丽酡红的脸蛋，“没搞错吧，波特，你一个快发情的Omega，跑到我房间来了？”  
  
  
哈利迷蒙又疑惑地抬眼，还没来得及探寻为什么今天德拉科的态度如此不同，下巴就被抬起，对方轻柔又炽热的呼吸像羽毛一样轻轻搔着他的脸颊，Alpha霸道的信息素充斥鼻端，让他有些羞于看德拉科灰蓝色的眼睛，只是盯着地面，脚尖划着地毯，身体又开始发烫。  


“哈...”德拉科冷笑了一声，盯住哈利被泪水浸泡着的绿眼睛，一只手绕过他的脖颈，撩起后脑柔软的黑发，发现那飘散着奶香的小巧腺体上居然没有被标记过的牙印。更诡异的是，这个一直对他冷冰冰的救世主不仅没有对他的行为表现出任何抗拒，反而在他靠近时主动放软了身子，眼眸含泪，仰着头软软地看着他，一副予取予求的样子。  
  
  
“有意思...”  


“我还以为，泥巴种女孩和那个韦斯莱早就上过你了，所以才对你死心塌地的。”德拉科放开哈利，弯出一个充满恶意的笑容，“所以，发情的救世主今天跑过来，是来求我操你的吗？”  
  
  
“什——”  


“已经淫荡到要求你的死敌来上你才行的地步了吗？”德拉科弯腰，把哈利禁锢在双臂之间，灰蓝色的眸子倒映着哈利不解的表情，语气嘲讽，“既然这样——”  
  
  
“脱。”  


哈利浑身都抖了一下，他皱眉看着德拉科，不明白他为什么说这样伤人的话。  
  
  
“虽然我不知道你今天怎么了，”即将到发情期的Omega轻易地红了眼眶，一把推开德拉科，忍住心中对Alpha气息的渴望，把兜帽重新戴上，“但是你不可以这样侮辱我。"说着就要开门出去。  


转身的瞬间，哈利心中猛的泛起一丝凉意，让他被情欲占据的头脑清醒了一瞬。  
  
  
这不是他和德拉科的房间！  


虽然一切家具的布局都没有变，但是这个宿舍里——  
  
  
没有哈利的痕迹。  


他们一起买过的那些纪念品、成对的水杯、衣服，哈利第一次赢得魁地奇比赛留下的金色飞贼——全部消失了。甚至连他们日夜相对而眠的床铺上现在也只剩下了一个枕头...他确信自己不可能走错房间，但一切的一切都叙述了一个让他浑身发凉的事实：这是一个相似却不相同的房间。  
  
  
这个想法让他呼吸都忍不住一窒。  


“你在开玩笑，是不是。”哈利噙着泪，努力抵抗着信息素带来的眩晕感，转身看向德拉科，绿宝石一样的眼睛含着些恳求。  
  
  
“呵，更像是你在开玩笑，破特。”  


德拉科弯腰压向他，形成一片笼罩住他的阴影。波特两个字被德拉科刻意加重，Alpha炙热的呼吸喷在他耳边，让他忍不住颤抖。  
  
  
救世主的肩膀被猛地扳过，德拉科把他狠狠压到门板上，一只手暧昧地揉捏他的后颈，信息素的压制让他双腿发软。德拉科满意地闻到空气中逐渐浓郁的奶香味：“你已经走不掉了。”  


“这样一个马上就要完全发情的Omega，一出了这个门，就要被一群Alpha吃干抹净了吧。”  
  
  
一股凉意涌上心头，哈利看着眼前这个令他完全陌生的德拉科，眼神中充满惊惧。德拉科用膝盖顶住哈利无力挣动的腿，扯下他的长袍丢在地上，格兰芬多的徽章在地上滚了一圈消失在床底，连带着衣兜里装着的魔杖都扔远了些。  
  
  
“放开我！”哈利手脚并用地挣扎着，努力想要逃脱德拉科的束缚。  


德拉科盯了他一会儿，突然嗤笑一声，当真听话地放开了他。好整以暇地坐到了旁边的沙发上，优雅地看着双腿都在打颤的哈利，“我从不强迫别人。你应该已经请好假了，那就来看看我们的救世主能坚持多久。”  
  
  
“不过我还是想提醒你，”德拉科嘴角噙着笑，灰蓝色的眼瞳却折射出前所未有的恶意，“如果你现在求我操你的话，我不仅不会彻底标记你，还可以尽我所能满足你；但如果你忍不住了再来求我，那我除了标记你以外，还会操开你的生殖腔，成结，很多次，直到你怀上我的孩子。”  


“毕竟伟大的救世主怀上令人唾弃的食死徒的孩子，听起来就很有意思，不是吗？”  
  
  
德拉科倚在沙发上，抬眸扫了几乎站不稳的哈利一眼，就移开目光，拿起手边的书好似认真地看起来。  


哈利倚靠着墙壁，脑中的晕眩感越来越强，几乎夺走他的神志，浑身也像要烧起来一样滚烫。他的发情期本来没这么快到的，但是德拉科肆无忌惮释放的信息素诱使他提前发情了。  
  
  
被情欲焚烧着的头脑没有精力去分析为什么会发生这种事，他努力地控制自己朝德拉科伸手的欲望，但即使在这种情况下，他的身体还是无法控制地泛起一阵熟悉的酸麻，某个难以启齿的地方也变得逐渐湿润，让他情不自禁地夹紧双腿摩擦。

Omega的情欲像是要把他整个人焚烧殆尽一般难耐，更何况德拉科就坐在离他不远的地方，散发着让他意乱神迷的味道。他被包裹在熟悉的信息素里，感觉浑身的血液都潮涌向心脏，让它好像要跳出胸腔一般猛烈跳动。  


不想向”德拉科“屈服的念头维持着脑内的最后一片清明，哈利踉跄着扑向床铺，把自己整个脑袋都埋进枕头里。鼻尖嗅到上面残留的Alpha气息时，他终于支撑不住似的浑身一软，脸颊贴着德拉科柔软的床单，红唇微微张了张，感觉身后渗出的爱液已经打湿了外裤。  
  
  
  
“呜...”  


不知过了多久，几乎浑身湿透的哈利终于崩溃般地哭叫一声，奶香味毫无控制地散溢出来。他趴在床上，祈求地喊着不停用信息素引诱他的Alpha的名字：“德拉科...德拉科，能不能摸摸我...呜...我受不了了...”  
  
  
“呵...当然可以。”德拉科的气息听起来有点不稳，Omega甜蜜诱人的奶味同样也在勾引着他，让他几乎用了自己所有的定力才控制住自己不要扑上去标记这个可怜的黑发男孩。尽管下体已经硬到发痛，他却还是刻意抱着手臂，向后靠在沙发上，声音冷淡：  


“乖，爬过来。”  
  
  
德拉科的声音像滚烫的熔岩般烧尽了哈利最后一点理智，他几乎是迫不及待地翻下了床，摔到柔软的金丝羊绒地毯上，然后跌跌撞撞地爬到德拉科的脚边。  


Alpha强大的气息让他浑身颤抖，只是瞬间，他就感到更多的湿液从腿根流下，炙热的情潮烧得他浑身滚烫。  
  
  
“舔。”  


哈利又跪着爬了几步，含着泪水的绿眼睛迷蒙地望着德拉科，终于还是顺从地低下头，伸出舌尖，隔着内裤舔吻上Alpha已经完全勃起的性器。  
  
  
男孩口腔湿热的温度让德拉科忍不住闷哼一声，随即用右手揉了揉他后颈散发奶香味的腺体，手指插入男孩发间，把他的脑袋按向自己。另一只手解开他湿透的上衣，隔着衣料抚弄了几下男孩硬挺的乳尖，换来哈利几声呜呜的哀叫。  


不再满足于不轻不重的舔弄，德拉科单手勾起哈利的下巴，摩挲他滚烫的脸颊，男孩半张着艳红的唇，不解地看着他。  
  
  
“帮我脱掉，我喂你吃好吃的。”德拉科低下头，薄唇轻轻碰着男孩敏感的耳尖，诱惑道，“我知道你已经想要的不行了，是不是？”  


哈利的欲望已经被彻底挑起了，再也管不了那么多，他舔了舔嘴唇，急切地伸出手想要去够德拉科的裤带，手却被对方一把按下。  
  
  
“用嘴脱。”  


Alpha说完，灵活漂亮的手指从脸侧轻佻地下滑，顺着男孩光滑紧绷的背脊抚到凹陷的腰窝，然后逐渐后移，终于探向了男孩两腿间的神秘地带，那里已经湿得一塌糊涂。  
  
  
“已经湿透了。”听着男孩瞬间拔高的尖叫，德拉科冷笑一声，颇有兴味地揉弄着黑发Omega潮湿柔软的肉穴，把那里流出的爱液抹在哈利雪白浑圆的臀瓣上，“还没做什么，你就流这么多水。”  


德拉科嘲笑般的下流话语让他难堪不已，可他的确从德拉科的抚慰中得到了极大的快感。男孩无法自抑地扬起脖颈，红唇微张，后穴被触碰的快感是他渴盼已久的，恰到好处地回应了身体空虚的渴求。他几乎忘了眼前的德拉科不是他熟悉的那个人，因为身体已经极为诚实地和他逐渐沉沦。  
  
  
“呜！啊...啊哈.."感觉到德拉科突然插进一根手指，在肉穴内浅浅抽动，不知是兴奋还是羞耻，哈利整个身体都无法控制地抽搐了一下，生理性泪水不停地从眼角滑落，“呜...别玩了...我帮你脱...”

男孩努力压下腰，乖顺地用牙齿叼住包裹着Alpha怒勃性器的单薄布料。即使肉穴还在淫荡地吮吸德拉科的手指，男孩却已经忍不住轻轻扭腰，在沙发上磨蹭挺翘的性器前端，清液不停地从马眼渗出，滴落在德拉科昂贵的地毯上。  


扯下内裤的一瞬间，德拉科忍耐已久的性器拍打在跪伏的男孩脸上，强大的Alpha荷尔蒙气息让他几乎跪不住，双手不得已环抱住德拉科劲瘦的腰，痴迷而又毫无章法地在对方昂扬的性器前端印下一个个吻。  


耳边传来德拉科突如其来的闷哼，哈利本来已有些神志不清的大脑居然感到些微的得意。  
他被泪水浸泡的绿眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着面前alpha的表情，带着一点炫耀的意味，当着他的面缓慢又色情地舔湿了自己的手掌心，圈上眼前这个大家伙，满意地感到它在手心里突突跳动，他用拇指揉弄着滴落水液的马眼，然后轻轻撸了几下，就张唇含住它，做了一个标准的深喉。

玩弄男孩肉穴的手指早在哈利摆出一副引诱姿态的时候就已经抽出，黏腻的体液被随手抹在男孩揉捏到发红的臀瓣上。德拉科的骨节分明的手顺着男孩的腰线滑上，暧昧地拂过后颈敏感的腺体，而后插进男孩汗湿的黑发，难耐地绞住。  


他根本没有看上去那么冷静。  


或者说，根本没有一个alpha能在一个完全发情的omega，温顺又驯服地跪趴在他面前，用湿热的口腔服侍他的性器，乞求他能触碰，揉弄自己完全湿透的甜美肉穴时，保持冷静。  


更何况这个黑发男孩，前几天还是风头无两，高高在上的救世主，现在却跪在这里，口中吞吐着他的阴茎，色情又下流地为他口交，绿眼睛湿漉漉地看着他，瞳眸被泪水泡得像剔透的翡翠般纯洁无辜，眼眶和小巧的鼻头都红通通的。

模拟了一会儿抽插动作，哈利吐出口中的性器，浅浅换了口气，满溢泪水的眸子可怜兮兮地抬起来盯着德拉科的眼睛，通红的嘴角和沾满津液的龟头拉出一道晶亮的银丝，看起来淫荡极了。  
  
  
  
这个表情终于击溃了德拉科的理智，他扳过哈利的下巴和他交换了一个咸湿的吻，舌尖滑过他敏感的上颚抢占男孩口中的空气，疯狂到乎是在啃咬他的嘴唇。

男孩张着艳红的唇，青涩又急切地回应了这个吻，这个alpha强大的侵入气息和牙齿带来的轻微疼痛把他推上欲望的浪尖，一种无法抗拒的被征服感在心上蔓延，让他忍不住想要更多，想要被填满，被操坏。  


德拉科放开哈利的唇，看着男孩像脱水的鱼一样仰头喘气，转而埋入他的颈间，牙齿危险地在男孩脆弱的腺体上研磨，湿热暧昧的气息扑在耳垂旁，一只手攥住男孩的手腕把他按在地毯上，胯间怒张的性器抵着黑发omega湿透的肉穴，缓慢地磨蹭，那里已经柔软得一塌糊涂，不停往外流着爱液。他往前顶了顶，就听见男孩哀哀地叫出声。  


“你想让我操进去吗？”德拉科的手指揉捏着omega敏感的腰窝，“救世主？”  


男孩陷在柔软的羊毛地毯里，仰着头望着德拉科，即使对方直白又露骨的下流话让他羞涩不已，他还是因为拥有这个漂亮又强大的alpha而兴奋到浑身颤栗，“想...想要...”  


“说出来，想要什么？”  


“想要你...你...”哈利难堪得满面羞红，感受到德拉科炙热的视线，他咬着嘴唇，怎么也说不出来后面的话。  


“既然这样，”德拉科后退了些，“不乖的孩子得不到应有的奖励。”  


“别...！”男孩崩溃般地哭叫出声，几乎被他假装的远离击溃了理智，德拉科的阴茎只离开他几秒钟，后穴就再度渴求着被填满。他条件反射般拽住德拉科的手，哭得通红的眼眶乞求般望着他，“想要你进入我...插进来，填满我...求你...”话音未落，alpha的性器就贯穿了他。  


“唔！”男孩失神地睁大眼睛，生理性的泪水止不住地从眼角滑落。折磨了他不知多久的发情热，那些无止尽的空虚感终于在这一刻得到了爱人凶狠的回应。

德拉科进入后短暂地停住，望着哈利被情欲染红的脸颊，灰蓝色的眸子对上那双动人的绿眼睛，抽插的动作来的突然而猛烈。男孩感觉自己就是暴风雨里的一叶小船，身体随着德拉科插入的节奏动作着。  
  
  
德拉科挺腰，迅猛而有节奏地操干着男孩松软的肉穴，细密的亲吻落在男孩的皮肤上，沿着脖颈一路向下，留下一串暧昧至极的痕迹。舌尖舔吮艳红的乳尖，用手指拨弄，惹得男孩忍不住咬着唇挺胸扭腰，指尖绞着德拉科漂亮的银白发丝，模糊地想着明天胸口一定会肿起来。

感到德拉科只舔咬他一边乳头，男孩忍不住出声哀求：“另一边也想要...想要你舔舔...”  


“真是贪心的孩子。”德拉科喘息着轻笑一声，随后俯首咬上男孩挺立的另一边乳尖。冰凉的乳头被温热的口腔包裹，哈利绷紧身体，难以自抑的呻吟声从唇边泄出来，双手情不自禁地抱紧alpha结实的背肌，报复性地留下几道抓痕。  


德拉科把又软又热的男孩按在地毯上，下身毫不留情地顶弄着。黑发omega湿软的肉穴吮吸着他的阴茎，从那里流出的体液几乎打湿了一小片地毯，黏腻的水声和抽插声让哈利羞耻得想要捂住脸来躲避德拉科的目光，却因为细白的手腕被对方按住而动弹不得。

男孩瘫在地上，双腿毫无保留地打开，随着德拉科有力的操干发出破碎的呜咽，尾椎处传来的快感让他头皮发麻，一张口就是甜腻的呻吟声。  
  
“慢...嗯啊...慢一点...”  
  
“慢一点？”德拉科恶劣地狠狠顶弄了几下，男孩就连呻吟都变了调，“你今天过来不就是想被我操到流口水吗？”  
  
“唔！啊...啊嗯...”哈利无暇顾及德拉科说了什么，因为体内炙热的性器正不知是有意还是无意地磨蹭着他紧闭的生殖腔入口，那对男孩来说是个禁区，由于德拉科并不想让他这么快就怀孕，所以他们以前做爱时从来没有玩过那个地方，这也导致他现在只是被人碰了碰那里，就红着眼框，呜咽着射了出来，身体急促地颤抖着，几乎刺激到要晕厥过去。  


德拉科抱起满脸是泪，浑身痉挛的男孩，让他坐在自己腿上，双臂把他圈在怀里，牙齿轻轻叼住哈利后颈的皮肉，罕见地叫了他的名字，温柔地诱哄道：“哈利，你想被我干进那里吗？”  
  
  
  
“为我打开那里，好不好？” 嘴唇拂过男孩红到滴血的耳垂，听他小声地在自己怀里呜咽，“你难道不想被我彻底标记，怀一个我们的宝宝吗？“  


一颗晶莹的泪珠划过脸颊，男孩眨了眨被泪水打湿的睫毛，尽管他实际上很怕，omega的生理本能还是让他颤抖着张口：“我...我想的...” 他伸手环过德拉科的脖颈，把整个身体倚在他怀里，“我想给你怀孕生宝宝...我早就想了...”  
  
“早就想了？”德拉科深不见底的灰蓝色眼瞳晦暗地看着哈利，似乎是在分辨他话里的真假，“可你动手伤我时从没迟疑过。”  
  
“什...”  
  
“你从来不会正眼看我，眼神里永远带着厌恶，好像我做了什么十恶不赦的事一样。”德拉科说着，手指却摸向两人相连的位置暧昧地揉捏了几下，接着毫不迟疑地向男孩撑到不能再开的肉穴插入一根手指，浅浅地骚弄着脆弱的生殖腔入口。

感受到怀里的男孩身体骤然绷紧，他抽出手指，扶着毫无防备的男孩的腰，用阴茎猛然撞向那个位置，“你真的知道我是谁吗，还是把我和某个上过你的家伙搞混了？”  
  
“不...啊啊！”男孩几乎在瞬间就哭着尖叫出声，身体像过电一样颤抖起来，比刚才强烈几百倍的快感一下子压向他，让他快要崩溃了，只能胡乱地抓住德拉科的肩膀，红肿的嘴唇颤动着，什么话也说不出来，只能发出无意识的哭叫和呜咽，眼泪不停地从通红的眼眶滴落。  
  
  
滚烫的性器不为所动地一点一点向内挺进，被男孩湿热紧致的穴肉紧紧绞住，那个从未被进入过的地方不知流出了多少水液来冲刷alpha的龟头，似乎是想让它进的更深一些。德拉科低喘着挺腰试探了下，随即在omega稚嫩的生殖腔大力的操干起来。  
  
哈利已经彻底软在了德拉科怀里，更浓烈的奶香味和青苹果味在空气中热烈地交缠在一起，男孩仰着头，嘴唇微张，舌尖搭在下齿上，脸颊通红，双眼迷蒙地沉浸在这场过火的性爱中。身体已经敏感到被触碰就会不由自主地颤抖，嘶哑的哭喊声逐渐转化成甜腻的呻吟。  
  
不知过了多久，被操到昏昏沉沉的男孩感到德拉科的嘴唇带着侵略意味贴上自己的后颈，带着安抚的亲吻和轻柔的啃咬，身体里那个结也逐渐胀大，疼痛让他清醒了些许，哈利意识到这是alpha快要成结的象征，他乖顺地任由德拉科叼起他后颈那块散发着香甜气味的腺体，在滚烫的精液灌进生殖腔的一霎那，狠狠咬住。  


“唔！啊...啊嗯...”标记达成，德拉科的信息素强势地进入他的身体，让哈利现在的信息素闻起来像苹果牛奶一般，大股的精液射进男孩的生殖腔，两个人一同达到了高潮。他哭着瘫软在德拉科怀里，浑身痉挛地呻吟着，“你都射进来了……”白嫩的手掌忍不住抚上自己因为盛满精液而鼓胀起来的小腹，可怜兮兮地望着德拉科，眼泪流个不停。  


性爱耗光了黑发omega的所有体力，他抽噎着抱紧德拉科的脖颈，鼻端是alpha令人安心的味道。成结会持续很久，但是男孩现在几乎连手指都懒得动，他的嘴唇贴着德拉科的锁骨，用最后一点精力呢喃道：“我知道的，你是德拉科...”德拉科听到男孩在他怀里笑了一下，然后轻轻地说：  
  
“我爱你。”  
  
说完这句话，精疲力尽的男孩紧绷的身体慢慢放松下来，疲惫席卷而来。伴着德拉科的胸腔里传来的有力心跳，哈利慢慢合上眼，被德拉科的信息素包围睡去。  
  
“呵...”  
  
德拉科晦暗不明地看着男孩儿恬静的睡脸，吻了吻他的发顶。  
  
“希望你明天早上醒来，也能这么想。”

**Author's Note:**

> 德拉科0.5：你老婆真棒  
> 德拉科1.0：？？？？
> 
> lof同名，可以来找我玩哦


End file.
